


Taako?

by formosus_iniquis



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon alteration, Gen, and I that is the only truth I will accept, cause Taako loves his good magic boy, spoilers for ep 57
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: You can hear the voice of Angus on the stone of farspeech saying, “Sirs, sirs are you there? You’ve been out of- Sirs you’ve, you’ve been offline for a while, are you there?”And the red robe is requesting your stones of farspeech and even though you can’t see his face he seems, like, urgent.





	

For a second, a very long second with Magnus and the Red Robe’s expressionless faces staring at him expectantly, Taako thought about just handing over his stone of farspeech. Merle and Magnus hadn’t had a problem ignoring the increasingly frantic sounding requests for an answer from the boy detective.

This should have been an easy decision, Taako had always been ready to go off the grid. Sure some of that was a holdover from when that was when it was needed to survive; but he hadn’t even told the boners he lived with that, it damn sure wasn’t any of this spooky Halloween cast-off’s business, even if he had just helped them escape the wonderland hell pit. Now though, he was having a harder time than he really should just doing it. It was that damn kid’s fault really, he somehow always managed to appeal to Taako’s better nature. And that’s what it had to be, his better nature, that part of him that convinced him to keep doing this adventuring shit in the first place. Cause on the long list of things that Angus had talked him into doing was those damn magic lessons, and fuck if his magic boy wasn’t talented. And maybe it was because he was a detective -- and Taako didn’t know if he was the world’s best but he was definitely the best of all those chucklefuck’s on the moon -- but Angus had a strange disposition toward location spells.

That had to be the reason for the strange traitorous thoughts he was having in the back of his mind. He didn’t want Angus trying to find them. Even if Wonderland was gone, and near as Taako could tell it was gone for good, he didn’t want the kid trying to follow them through the Felicity Wilds. Not if he might run into something even half as dangerous as that chimera.

Fuck, Taako might actually care a little bit about this kid.

He looked the Red Robe in the face when he did it, mostly for the dramatics of it but also because Magnus seemed so set on following this guy Taako didn’t think he could look him in the eyes even if he still had them. He brought his stone of farspeech up to his mouth and answered, “We’re fine bubbeleh, but keep it to yourself.” He kept an edge in his voice, even if he was pretty sure Angus knew he wouldn’t do ever do anything to him, but maybe it would hide from his party how fond he’d accidentally grown of Ango. “We can’t make our grand fucking surprise return if everyone knows we’re alive.”

He handed over his stone before Angus could say anything, he knew the boy wonder would keep his lips zipped just like he knew the kid was alone right now. It still soothed something inside him, that let him joke and slice up that credit card that Garfield kept trying to get him to use at the Fantasy CostCo. He could deal with the fallout that he might get from his group when they settled in for the night about contacting someone from the bureau now that he was sure that the kid wouldn’t do anything stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing for this fandom, but I couldn't resist. You can follow me [here](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/) for all the latest on my attempts at writing.


End file.
